Severus's Surprise
by SlashyMcGee
Summary: Harry comes home and finds his partner in a position he never thought of! Severus has a surprise for him! Contains D/s relationship.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story will involve a D/s background. If that isn't your style, please hit your back button. However, if you enjoy some kink, please read and review.

Harry walked into the bedroom he shared with his partner to find him kneeling on the floor with his hands behind his back. Harry stood there stunned, and speechless. He walked forward to touch the back of his partners head. He ran his fingers through his hair, feeling the long silky stands of hair between his fingers.

His partner remained in the same position and didn't move an inch.

Harry wondered just what it was that his partner wanted him to do, he had never seen him act in such a way before, it was overwhelming, but in a very good way.

Harry walked around and faced his partner, whose eyes remained locked ahead of himself.

He reached out and ran his fingers over his partners face, and down his neck.

"What is it you wish of me, Severus?"

Severus looked up at that point, "Use me for your pleasure, Sir"

Harry swallowed hard, he had never seen Severus call anyone Sir, outside of Albus. Harry thought about what Severus requested of him, he wanted to be used in some sort of way.

Harry then knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to fuck his partner. He wanted to make him scream in pleasure while he drilled his tight ass.

Harry nodded, and pointed towards the bed, "On your hands and knees then"

Severus complied willingly and crawled towards the bed and climbed on top it and got to his hands and knees. He then remained still and waited for his, Master, to provide him with his next course of action.

Harry smirked.

He walked towards the bed, and enjoyed the view of his partner on his hands and knees, with his ass in the air waiting for his touch. He climbed on to the bed, and knelt behind Severus.

He reached out and hand, and brushed his fingers along the soft skin of his partners ass cheeks, and then he used both of his hands and spread them part, to see his tight hole. He leaned forward, and flicked his tongue across the ring of muscles.

Severus shuddered, but kept quiet.

AN: Sorry for the mean cut off, but before we get to the GOOD stuff, I'd like some reviews on this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am glad to have gotten a great response with the first chapter of this story. Thanks so much to you all who reviewed, favorited, and followed.

Chapter Two:

Harry flicked his tongue once more across Severus's puckered hole. He loved seeing his partner squirm in pleasure. He reached a hand under Severus and rubbed his palm across his partner's hardened member.

Severus gasped in pleasure but remained still.

Harry smirked while he continued his loving torture on is lover.

Harry then decided that Severus was ready for his cock. He stood up on his knees behind his partner and brushed his fingers across Severus's back and then placed the tip of his hard cock again his puckered hole and slowly started to push himself into his lovers awaiting hot heat.

Severus was now a puddle of goo at the feeling of his lovers cock entering his tight hole. He loved the feeling of being stretched.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus sighed happily after his powerful orgasm. He loved it when Harry and he would role play like that. Outside of being Harry's shy submissive, he loved it when they played as Teacher and Student and Harry was the naughty student needing to be punished.

Harry himself was also happy with what happened between him and his love. He enjoyed their active sex life, but other than that he enjoyed their other moments as well, like now, holding his much older lover in his arms while they caught their breathes together.

"Any plans this evening?" Severus asked.

Harry sighed, and shook his head, for himself he was content with just staying in with Severus, perhaps watching his lover grade essays, or reading together, or simply just being around each other.

AN: End Chapter, sorry for the long wait, and sorry it is so short! I wanted to get something added before too long!


End file.
